This specification relates to using and evaluating web search scoring functions.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. The search results can be ranked (e.g., in an order) according to scores assigned to the search results by a scoring function. Different scoring functions can assign different scores to the search results.